Quando bebe desse jeito
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Sim, Shikaku era um idiota. Tão idiota que era capaz até de errar a localização da sua própria casa no meio da madrugada - Shikaku & Yoshino - Oneshot


**N/A:** Yo minna! Está é a minha primeira fic YoshinoxShikaku, e talvez seja uma das únicas do casal (ou talvez a única) em português. Fiz ela a pedidos de uma grande amiga minha, então... Enjoy! :)

* * *

Caminhando em passos rápidos, subiu no andar onde ficava seu apartamento e ao achá-lo, procurou sua chave. Ao pegá-la, colocou na fechadura e a girou, não obtendo nenhum resultado. Olhou para a porta, que estava estranha. Ela parecia mais marrom do que as outras, mas ele não quis ficar reparando nisso. Talvez fosse porque o corredor estava escuro já que as lâmpadas estavam queimadas. Girou a maçaneta novamente e percebeu que a porta estava emperrada.

- Emperrada, ahm? – Sorriu cínico para a porta, como se falasse com ela enquanto pegava uma kunai – Nada que eu não consiga resolver...

Colocou a kunai próxima a fechadura e com alguns movimentos ouviu um 'click'. Foi para trás, e chutou a porta com força. Morava sozinho, não se importava caso tivesse de concertar a porta no outro dia. _Quanto mais barulho melhor_, pensou ele sorrindo maldoso ao imaginar que acordara as suas vizinhas tão problemáticas.

Ainda sorrindo como um idiota, tirou o colete chuunin que usava, e largou no chão. Tivera um dia demasiado cansativo. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que sua casa estava estranha, mas não quis pensar nisso. Caminhou em direção á sala, pois queria se largar no sofá, mas percebeu que chegou na cozinha. Fechou os olhos com força, e começou a pensar no que estava acontecendo. Tudo estava estranho demais.

Aproveitando que estava na cozinha, foi até a pia pegar um copo d'água. Foi então que percebeu que o galão que costumava ficar ali havia sumido. Olhou para frente, percebendo que também havia aparecido uma janela. _Nossa, fizeram um buraco na parede da minha casa..._

Aquele dia estava sendo definitivamente bizarro para ele. Depois de tomar o milésimo fora da garota que gostava, ele saiu tristonho em direção ao campo de treinamento que mais gostava de ir, encontrando-se lá com seus melhores amigos, Chomaru e Inoshi. Depois daquilo apenas se lembrava de ter aproveitado os momentos de descontração à noite com seus parceiros de time.

Saindo da cozinha, que era banhada pela luz prateada da lua, entrou ainda às cegas no que ele reconheceu sendo a sala. Jogou sua bolsa porta shurikens em um canto qualquer. Estava tudo tão escuro, e era muito tarde. Ninguém repararia na bagunça. Pela manhã poderia contratar alguém para lhe limpar a casa, não seria problema.

Então como bom shinobi que era, reparou na presença de alguém no local. Virou rapidamente, mas seus olhos não estavam acostumados à escuridão. Reparou então que encostado na parede tinha uma pessoa. Juntou as mãos se preparando para ter usar seu jutso, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil naquela penumbra, na pessoa a sua frente.

- Quem quer que seja, vá embora.

Ele sentiu a própria língua enrolar ao final da frase, mas manteve a postura. Foi então que o vulto andou alguns passos, que os olhos dele tão pesados não puderam acompanhar. Foi sem pensar, mas ele saiu correndo em direção ao hall onde tinha certeza que havia largado uma kunai.

Ele não era covarde nem nada do tipo. Ele só não queria ter de lutar apenas no braço com um ladrãozinho do qual não sabia nada. Quando achou a kunai, voltou para a sala vendo que o vulto havia sumido_._ Depois de fazer uma nota mental xingando o ladrão fujão, foi em direção a cozinha.

Ao pisar no cômodo, reparou na presença da pessoa de novo, mas deva vez se surpreendeu. Eram dois ladrões! A luz que entrava da janela meio aberta permitia ele ver a silhueta das duas pessoas, constatando rapidamente que eram duas mulheres.

- Mãe?

Depois de uma gargalhada, ele viu uma delas caminhar na sua direção e tirar-lhe a kunai das mãos. Franziu o cenho e tentou olhar quem era a mulher a sua frente, mas não conseguiu.

- Shikaku, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Aquela voz entrou pelos seus ouvidos como uma doce melodia, e quando percebeu, tinha um sorriso fraco brincando nos lábios. Deu alguns passos para trás, e encostou-se no batente da porta da cozinha, enquanto de braços cruzados encarava as mulheres à frente.

- Essa é minha casa! – Ele franziu o cenho e pôs uma das mãos no queixo – Espere... como você sabe meu nome?

A mulher acendeu a luz o deixando por alguns segundos piscando bobamente. Quando abriu os olhos se acostumando com a claridade, deu um passo vacilante para trás. Ele via duas Yoshinos! Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho.

- Yoshino-chan... desde quando você tem uma irmã gêmea?

- Idiota! – Ela gritou e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo – É uma atitude típica sua me importunar, não é?

Ele aproximou dela alguns passos, e então constou que era apenas ilusão. A verdadeira Yoshino o olhava com o cenho franzido, brava. Ele finalmente reconheceu como sendo verdadeira e caminhou em passos rápidos na sua direção, talvez para abraçá-la. Ela vendo isso, correu e foi para trás da mesa. Ele estancou no caminho.

- Você bebeu? – Ela perguntou aos berros, indignada.

- Eu? Beber? – Ele gargalhou depois do que disse – Yoshino-chan, ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça – Ele apoiou as mãos na mesa e a encarou – **Eu-não-bebo**.

Ela o encarou furiosa, e cruzou os braços novamente. Virou o rosto e com raiva e começou a encarar a parede. Ele a vendo fazer isso piscou inúmeras vezes e depois de olhar muito a cozinha que estava, começou a ir em direção a porta meio confuso.

- Aqui não é a minha casa... é?

- Finalmente percebeu! – Disse ela irônica – Você é mesmo um idiota... – Ela caminhou em direção a sala e ele foi atrás ainda meio zonzo – Milhões de casas para se enganar... e você entra **justo na minha**!

Ela sentou no sofá e olhou irritada pra ele. Depois de desviar dos moveis da sala dela, que de repente triplicaram o fazendo pular todos, ele conseguiu sentar numa poltrona de frente para ela.

- Então... – Ele começou meio atônito – Tudo bem com você?

- Oh claro! Estou ótima! – Sorriu sarcástica cruzando as pernas de maneira tão forte que parecia ter colado uma na outra – Sou acordada por um bêbado as quatro da manhã! Realmente, que maneira linda de se começar o dia não?

- Linda... Realmente...!

Quando ela o olhou novamente, reparou que o olhar dele estava focado em suas pernas. Corando um pouco, puxou uma almofada e pôs no colo. Ele pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo e apoiou o cotovelo no braço do sofá, deixando a mão em baixo do queixo. Passou os dedos em uma das cicatrizes do rosto, chamando a atenção dela.

- Shikaku, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

A voz dela soou tão calma que ele teve vontade de chorar. Não o fez, pois seu pai sempre lhe ensinara que um homem em hipótese alguma deve chorar na frente de uma mulher. Sorriu e inclinou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

- Não posso visitar a minha garota?

- Eu não sou sua garota!

Ele abriu os olhos e a viu o encarando com frieza. Fez uma careta e pegou uma almofada, a abraçando com força na frente do corpo. Yoshino que estava atônita a todas as suas ações, não se deixou surpreender ao vê-lo com os olhos brilhantes.

- Eu sou um idiota... – Disse baixinho apertando mais a almofada.

- Sim, você é.

- Pois é, eu sou! – Ele soltou uma risadinha nervosa – Não consigo fazer você nem gostar de mim. Entre nós isso nunca vai mudar! E eu tentei... tento... vou continuar tentando até você dizer que vai ficar comigo. Não importa quantos foras eu tome de você... Eu vou continuar tentando te impressionar, tentando chamar sua atenção... – Ele torceu o nariz, e ela o fitava de olhos arregalados – Ah Yoshino, o que eu preciso é tentar te esquecer! Você nem sequer me nota, e isso me magoa tanto... – Ele suspirou tristemente, fazendo um leve bico – Entre a gente não pode ser não é? – indagou olhando a almofada laranja do colo – Não, não me olhe assim... Você sabe que eu não resisto a esse olhar...

Yoshino em um impulso levantou-se e tirou a almofada das mãos dele. Shikaku pareceu confuso, e a olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Isto não sou eu... – Ela disse pausadamente – Eu estou bem aqui na sua frente, você pode ver?

Ela estava de pé na frente dele, e quando este levantou a distância entre os corpos era mínima. Yoshino corou ainda mais com o sorriso que ele lançou a ela, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- Eu posso te ver. – Ele se aproximou um passo e ela afastou dois – O que foi, hein?

- O que foi pergunto eu! Você estava tendo uma conversa com uma almofada!

- Sabe, você fica bonita quando está nervosa...

- Cala a boca Shikaku! – Ela caminhou em direção a porta da sala – Acho que é a hora de você ir embora.

- Eu não posso dormir aqui com você?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar tão mortal que ele mesmo _alegre _entendeu de imediato. Murmurando palavras desconexas, pegou sua porta shurikens e seu colete chuunin. Quando foi para a cozinha com o pretexto de 'pegar a kunai que estava na mesa', Yoshino o seguiu com medo que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

Não se sabe como, mas as pernas de Shikaku deram um nó. Ele sentiu que ia cair e tentou se segurar na coisa mais sólida que tinha por perto. Yoshino vendo que ele ia cair tentou segurá-lo. Foi rápido, e indolor para uma das partes.

- Você tá bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado, por baixo dela.

- Estou... – Sentiu as mãos dele subir a sua cintura – E você... está bem?

Os hálitos começavam a se misturar, e as respirações se tornaram ofegantes. Quando os lábios de ambos se chocaram, sentiram correntes elétricas desconhecidas correrem pelos corpos. Os corações acelerados, em sintonia. O calor dos corpos na mesma temperatura.

- Agora eu estou bem...

Disse ele ao se separar dela sorrindo alegremente. Quando ela estava pronta para dizer o quanto havia gostado da atitude dele, o assistiu desmaiar. Levantou em seguida, apagando a luz da cozinha._ Sim_, ela pensou ao deixá-lo estirado no chão, _Shikaku era um idiota_.

* * *

**N/A: **Aperte aquele botão roxo ali em baixo, e me deixe pelo menos uma review! Não vai ocupar mais do que 5 minutos do seu precioso tempo! .


End file.
